


Birthday Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's supposed to know of River Song's escape from the universe's largest data core. How does her husband celebrate her birthday with that going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

It was early. Rays of sunshine were just starting to peek through River Song's bedroom window. She awoke slowly, stretching out like a cat. She turned to her side and laughed. “Of course not,” She scoffed.

"Of course not what?" The Doctor inquired, peeking his head through her door. Her eyes widen. She quickly stood and walked over to him.

"You’re still here." She stated in   
shock. “I assumed you had left.”

"Why would I have left?" He questioned, honestly hurt by her accusation.

She raised an eyebrow. ” You’re you, Sweetie.”

"It’s your birthday. Besides, I can’t leave you here alone."

"Why can’t you leave me here alone?"

"I’m your…" He cringed, unable to say it.

She solemnly nodded. “I understand.”

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. “You shouldn’t have to.”

"I thought we agreed no arguments today."

"This won’t turn into an argument. We have more important things to do," He stated, pulling away with a gleeful smile.

"Oh?" She playfully inquired.

"You see, it’s my wife’s birthday today. We haven’t celebrated together, in a very long time." His gaze softened. " I plan to make it the best one she’s ever had."

She giggled. ” We can’t go out, Sweetie. We can only stay here or go into the Old Girl.”

"I know," He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her curls. She tilted her head in confusion. "You’ve never had a lazy birthday, Honey. We’re about to change that."

She pressed a kiss to her husband’s cheek in thanks. “Does that mean going back to bed?” 

He smirked and quickly picked her up. ”What are you doing?” She shrieked. He gave no response. 

River felt herself be gently placed on the bed. “Happy Birthday,” The Doctor whispered.

"I hate you," She huffed.

"No, you don’t."


End file.
